Keys
by ShadowHunter90
Summary: Maybe stealing his keys wasn't such a bad idea after all... RenoxOC one-shot


**A/N: **This is my first Reno one-shot so I hope it turned out okay. Like most of my one-shots, this was written for someone else on another site. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. The OC doesn't belong to me either.

"Pla! Get back here!" Reno chased you around at the 7th Heaven bar. It's around closing time so you didn't have to worry about running into customers

You had the keys to Reno's precious helicopter and there is no way he's getting them back; not yet anyway.

Like Reno, you're a turk. Even though you are a turk, Tifa treats you well.

"Come on Pla, be a good girl and give me the keys." He begged and you just smirked.

"Nope!" You smiled and ran around the bar; the keys jiggling in your hand.

Reno ran after you trying to catch you. You were too fast for him.

"Tell me who's the boss?" You had a hint of teasing in your voice.

"Rufus?" Reno answered, but that is not the answer you are looking for.

"Wrong!" You yelled.

"Ummm, Tsung?" Reno guessed again.

"Wrong again!" You threw the keys up in the air and they landed in your other hand.

"Alright! You're the boss!" Reno gave in and you smiled in triumph.

"Good boy." And you threw his keys to him. He caught them with ease.

"Don't ever take my keys again." He said in a serious tone. He usually is a outgoing guy that's hard to piss off. But, push the right buttons and he'll blow into a rage. Taking his keys is one of those buttons.

"Geez, i'm just playing with you." You shrugged him off.

"Go steal Rude's sunglasses or something. He has a billion of them. I only have one key for the helicopter." He pointed out.

"You're more fun to tease than Rude." You said playfully.

In truth you really like him, but he always flirts with every girl he lays his eyes on. You got so jealous every time it happens. He never flirted with you, then again he hadn't flirted with Elena either. Maybe you're not pretty enough? Maybe you're not his type? Maybe it's because you're a turk just like him? You don't really know.

"Don't tease me." He said harshly.

"You're no fun." You stomped your foot and left the 7th Heaven bar; slamming the door behind you.

You walked around in the city of Edge, taking in the gloomy sights. The sky is cloudy and it matched your mood perfectly.

The people stared at you with hatred and disgust. You should be used to this kind of thing by now. The moment they see someone in a suit they think that they're turks. Well, you are one, but still.

"Pla!" You heard someone call your name.

You turned in the direction of the voice to find that it is Reno that's calling you.

"What do you want?" You spat.

He just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"Look, I didn't mean to piss you off." He apologized.

"Well, you did." You spat.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

You didn't expect that question. He normally apologizes and acts like nothing happened.

"Since when do you want to make it up to me?" You asked curious to how he would answer.

"Because I like you." He answered getting straight to the point.

"No, you don't." You protested.

"What makes you think that?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"You've never flirted with me. You flirt with all the other girls, but never me." You explained.

"There's a reason for that." He said.

"Wanna explain?" Your stubbornness getting to you.

"I always save the best for last." He had a big grin on his face. You might have been blushing five shades of red cause his grin grew wider.

"So, how about I make it up to you with a date? How 'bout it Pla?" He started to flirt with you.

"Uh, su-sure." You stuttered and he smiled.

"You're so cute when you stutter." He commented and you turned away from him covering your reddened cheeks with your hands.

He approached you from behind and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

"Don't worry babe, you're it good hands. Reno, always takes care of his ladies." He smiled and you frowned when his said ladies. He seemed to notice your change of mood.

"I mean lady." He corrected and you smiled.

"Good, so where are you taking me?" You asked.

"Well, let's get drunk at the 7th Heaven and worry about the rest later?" He suggested.

"I meant about the date." You corrected.

"Oh, that. How about we go to the Golden Saucer?" He suggested and you liked the idea of going to the Golden Saucer with Reno.

"I think that's a good idea." You agreed.

"Good." He said satisfied and walked you back to the 7th Heaven for an evening of drinking. Maybe stealing his keys wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
